This invention pertains to a fishing rod holder, particularly a fishing rod holder that can be placed in either the ground or attached to a boat.
Most fishing rod holders currently manufactured are suitable for only one purpose, that is, supporting fishing rods while inserted into the ground. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,661, illustrates a fishing rod holder adapted to receive the handle of a fishing rod and insertable into the ground. This fishing rod holder, however, is not suitable for ready, firm attachment to a boat and is thus not suitable for use by a fisherman who fishes predominately from a boat. Similarly, this prior art fishing rod holder is incapable of any other function such as assisting in procuring bait or cleaning fish.